new_albion_vtmfandomcom-20200213-history
New Albion
Setting Summary Current Year: 2026 Location: South of Houston, TX, between Freeport and Surfside Beach, near the Brazoria National Wildlife Refuge. See also: The Map of in-city territories. Welcome Hello, Citizen. This is your new Mayor, Jessica Hornwood, speaking. If you’re hearing this, congratulations! You’ve been invited to join us in the wonderful metropolis of New Albion! Welcome to a place of security, safety, and fun for you and your whole family! You’re going to get to enjoy our lovely Btttz or, perhaps, take a long walk along the boardwalk? Will you enjoy your coffee at Cza-rbucks, or try one of our local delis? Regardless, you’re sure to Ha-ha-ha-ha Honestly I’m getting sick of the pre-made crap too, Kiddo. Tell you what, let’s skip the theatrics, and let ole’ Uncle Johnny tell you what’s what in New Albie. You’re readin’ this, you’re probably dead. Well, kinda dead. Didn’t take, did it? Welcome to Kindred Society, where everything is made up and the points don’t matter.* *The points absolutely do matter and failing to reach the allocated point total will result in you being tied to a pole and left out for sunrise or another equitable punishment. New Albion is a growing metropolitan area located south of Houston, stretching from Freeport down to Surfside Beach, and spreading all the way to the edge of the Brazoria National Wildlife Refuge. Why there? Why not somewhere where it’s not 95 fuckin’ degrees 8 months out of the year? Because the powers-that-be wanted new territory, not safe ground. Check a map, kid. New Albion is the closest Camarilla-owned settlement to the Sabbat stronghold of Mexico City. Also, you know, beachfront property. We got fifteen years, max, until it’s all saltwater and Republican apologies, so I figure we may as well make do while we got it. This was the result of some deliriously complex politicking with both the Texas government and the Federales. This city is designed as a proof-of-concept for a ‘city of tomorrow’ that could be the template for future development. Most everything here is brand freakin’ new, and some odd 65% of it has Gordon’s name on it. Things are getting build up and torn down fast, and we’re here to help secure the territory. Make no mistake, this could be huge for us. Start of something B-I-G. See, New Albion is part of a new localized county integration program. Only people allowed to live in the area in are as follows: *People born in the county *People hired by a company in the county *People brought in from war-torn hellholes *People with a college degree or higher *People with a noted trade skill *People below the poverty line, willing to be cheap labor active contributors to the workforce *People who are clever enough to get the fake paperwork. The Government think they are being clever, here. Control the flow of people, in a time of crisis, cities will develop more tailored to efficiency and economic growth. What they don’t realize is they’ve all but eradicated the one element of autonomy they had left. Ask to many questions? Boom, Paperwork revoked! It’s almost adorable. If we control who gets in, we control the humans completely. No more variables. We’ll own them all. Political Details The Edict of Succession In 2007, five Justicars issued a new edict: one which was designed to pacify the Anarchs by giving them an appeasement, while also fulfilling the Camarilla’s needs. This pronouncement was called the Edict of Succession. The Edict of Succession ensures that members of the Camarilla will treat Anarch territories as they would treat Camarilla domains. This means that they must respect any laws the local Anarchs have put into place, and they must respect the leader of the territory as a lawful Camarilla authority. The Blood Accords The Camarilla and Sabbat declared a ceasefire starting in 2012. This helps them focus on not getting whacked by hunters. This détente is currently in force. Proving a Sabbat presence in the city has violated the Accords will be important. The Blood Accords are up for review in 2026. Local Personalities Mayor Jessica Hornwood: Mayor of Albion Miss Hornwood was a longstanding representative in the great state of Texas, representing the 3rd district following the retirement of Sam Johnson. She was a rabidly pro-business and pro-education supporter, able to easily ride the technocratic wave of the 2020 elections into reelection. It shocked many pundits when she announced she would be stepping down to run for Mayor of a strange new project in Texas. A rumored presidential canidate falling into a local political quagmire? Yet Miss Hornwood could see the potential in the project, and her massive success and outstanding leadership has been greatly appreciated. Eh, Honestly… She’s an opportunist. She knows what she’s about and is trying to take it. Some people miss being nobility so much they’ll be a Queen to a King if it means getting that sweet taste of real power. Marcel "Marcus" Gordon VI: President of Gordon Industries Mr. Gordon descends from a long line of accomplished Scottish industrialists. The Gordon family has been in the arms and munitions manufacturing business since the 1800’s, and as a family owned business it has been passed down from generation to generation with near infinite success. Gordon Industries has provided the initial capital for the foundation of Albion, offering a staggering fifty-five-billion-dollar investment in the creation of the city. His corporation has moved it’s headquarters into the area, and many suspect Marcus views this city as his magnum opus. It’s initial success certainly must be a grand sign for the 43 year old CEO. Marcus Gordon in the Prince of Albion. Most Princes do their best to stay out of the public spotlight, but, hey, Marcus never was one for convention. Ole’ Blue Eyes is a dangerous foe and a powerful friend in the area, keeping a tight leash on anyone within his city. He’s a true blooded Ventrue, but frankly if you didn’t realize the guy who built a giant silver tower with his name on it is a Ventrue you’re not going to make it long out here. Chang Yung: Senior Vice President, Shine-Light Entertainment Foreign investors are always welcome in Albion! The Chinese entertainment industry was looking for a new place to expand into, and they have enthusiastically-*BZZT* This fucker is going to be a problem. Fuck the Kuei-Jin. If you see the Shine-Light Signage, stay far away. Believe me, you’re not welcome there. Amani Akan: Famed Celebrity Amani Akan, our own personal starlet, has finally come out of seclusion to establish her own personal movie studio right here in New Albion. Madame White is always looking for new talent, why not walk in and join one of her many, many open casting calls? Their first movie premiers will be coming soon! She’s fresh, but fresh can be dangerous sometimes. After a about a decade of radio silence, our little celebrity has appeared from the ether to give Gordon some credibility in the art world. If you’re going to sell out, I suppose you can only do it once. Might as well do it big. Wonder what her price was… Doctor Duncan Hollow: Dean of New Albion University Our esteemed Dr. Hollow is perhaps best known for his rediscovery of the tomb of the Sumerian Queen Jez Dagan, which was thought lost to the ages. His miraculous study of ancient archaeology made him a overnight celebrity in academic circles. His next great project is going to be right here in New Albion, nurturing the minds of our next generation. Our best guess pegs this guy as working for… Well, someone. Thing is, he just doesn’t seem bright enough to have stumbled onto an ancient locale like that on his own. Plus, fuck, what kind of family calls themselves “Hollow”? Someone has to be doing a bit. Miss- *Bbbzzzttttt* Ole’ Uncle Johnny I was born in a log cabin I built with my own two hands. I was born sooooOOooooo ugly that my own mother didn’t attend my birth. And I’m the one providing you with this handy dandy map. Me. Not your sire. Not your Primogen. Not even your prince. See, I don’t like Fledgelings chargin’ into the mouth of hell without some sort of idea what is going on. Fuckin’ up means a breach of the Masquerade. Breachin’ the Masquerade means I have actually do work so this is a bit of “Ounce of prevention is worth a Pound of Cure.” And, uh, yes, I do have a way you can pay me back for my kindness. Coordinates are attached. Ain’t that convenient? “But Uncle Johnny, I never would have read this if I knew you’d ask something of me!” Welcome to the Un-Life, Kid. Enjoy your stay. Introduction Vignette New Albion Monorail Stop Alpha January 15th, 2024 New Albion, Texas “Gordon Industries is proud to announce the grand opening of the New Albion Nokia Theatre. In this grand exhibit hall, you can expect nothing less than quality nightly entertainment, both from local artists and abroad. Why not join us for the premiere of the new movie “Devotions” Starring Emma Watson, Imani Akan, and Tom Hanks? Or maybe the touring musical “Hedwig and the Angry Inch” would be more to your tastes? Here in the New Albion Nokia Theatre, we run round-the-clock movie and live performances.” “Live Better. Live Albion.” A towering mass of a man walked directly past a holographic advertisement. He hated these things. They were literally no different than a billboard or radio ad, but most have cost thousands of dollars to produce and maintain. They aren’t selling stuff here. They are selling a brand. And the idiots keep buying. The man stood a solid foot above everyone else exiting the monorail, and even if he had made the attempt, there was no disguising his arrival. With a sniff of the nose, he recognized the smell. She's here. Even as the hundreds of people bustled all around him, they may as well been screaming for his attention, for they would not take it. She was staring straight at him as he rounded a corner. Pale green eyes and a smile that whispered ‘I’d fuck you if you asked’ hid beneath a wide brimmed yellow sun hat and a poke-a-dot dress. She waved with two fingers, beckoning her to him with a luxurious wag of a brow. Toying with him. Calling a dog to heel. The man grunted, stepping towards her. “Why am I not surprised you’d hear I’d come into this façade?” “Nobody told me. I just knew you couldn’t stay away. Hackett, my dear puppy. Take my hand.” And so he did. And the city bustled right past them both. Welcome to New Albion, Citizen! Category:Reference